


A Sick Elf

by MellowCherryBlossom



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowCherryBlossom/pseuds/MellowCherryBlossom
Summary: Janai comes down with a fever and it's up to Amaya to take care of her, no matter how difficult it might be.





	A Sick Elf

Amaya had faced many obstacles in her years. Many had been tough fights that she nearly died from, others had been simply frustrating and a test of endurance. But despite the hardships and challenges that she had faced, none could compare to when Janai was sick.

She had been there five minutes ago when Janai asked her to close the curtains so she could sleep, then again to give her another blanket because she was cold, and then again to fill her water cup. For most of Amaya’s waking hours, she had been running back and forth between her office and their bedroom a dozen times already, and it was barely noon.

Amaya sighed as she set down an incomplete letter, at this rate she would never finish writing it like she had wanted to.

“Amaya,” Janai groaned weakly, “ready me a pyre. I fear I will be joining my brothers and sisters in arms soon as I pass into the afterlife.”

“You’re not dying, Janai,” Amaya signed, fearing if she rolled her eyes any harder they would roll back into her head. “You say that every time you get sick. You are not dying, I promise.”

“But Amaya,” Janai whined as she pulled the covers higher, “this time I really feel like I am dying. My whole body is weak, shivering, and aching. My head hurts and my stomach feels like it’s tearing itself apart.”

“That’s because you have a fever. Some of the other soldiers weren’t feeling well either. You probably caught it from them.” Amaya told her, resting her palm on Janai’s forehead.

“Is it bad?” Janai asked her.

“Yes,” Amaya answered while glancing at the bucket on the floor, “did you vomit again?”

Janai simply nodded her head and tried to retreat under her covers to hide her embarrassment. “Can you get me some water as well? I haven’t been able to keep any down.”

Amaya’s annoyance quickly melted into empathy. Despite her being incredibly dramatic, Janai really was sick. Amaya quickly complied with Janai’s request, going to the kitchen to get a glass of water and to clean out her bucket. This had been the fourth time Janai had vomited that day. The first was in the morning, unfortunately, they were still sleeping when the urge hit and Amaya spent the better half of the morning cleaning their sheets. She had chosen to stay home that day, worried about her wife and wanting to take care of her.

“Here,” Amaya said, handing Janai the cup of water after returning to her bedside, “drink it slowly.”

Janai nodded and took the cup from Amaya’s hand and took a tentative sip of it before Amaya took it from her and placed it on their nightstand. She cupped Janai’s face, frowning at how sweaty it was. From the nightstand, she pulled a handkerchief and gently wiping the sweat from her face and forehead.

“Thank you. You really do take such good care of me.” Janai said, a small smile forming on her lips for the first time that day, and Amaya’s heart skipped a beat at the beauty of it.

“You should try and sleep love,” Amaya moved to stand but paused when Janai reached out and took hold of her hand.

Janai’s eyebrow furrowed as she pouted and Amaya had to restrain herself from smiling at how adorable she looked. “Will you stay with me?”

Amaya had to turn her head to hide the goofy grin on her face. “Okay. Give me a moment, I will be right back.” She signed to Janai before fetching her unfinished letter, ink, and a chair. She returned to the bedroom and set the chair next to the bed, and Janai smiled at her with half-lidded eyes.

“You’re too good to me. I’m still amazed that the most amazing woman in the world said yes when I asked her to marry me, especially me being an elf. Somedays I wonder if this is all just a dream, and that one day I’ll wake up and you won’t be there.” Janai said, smiling up at Amaya.

“Don’t worry, you’re not dreaming. I would be very disappointed to find out that I am not married to the most wonderful woman I know as well.”

“That was sappy.”

Amaya rolled her eyes before placing a finger on Janai’s lips. “Hush. Sleep.” She said, smiling as she watched Janai close her eyes before finally falling asleep. Amaya gave her hand a final gentle squeeze before she busied herself with her letter, Janai’s soft snores calming and relaxing her as she worked.

Sunlight streamed through the window and stirred Janai from her deep sleep. She opened her eyes and looked around for a moment to find herself alone, wincing at the bright light. Had she really slept through yesterday’s afternoon and night to morning? This sickness really sapped the energy from her.

Janai got out of bed and stretched, groaning as her stiff muscled protested. She was thankful that her feverish symptoms had finally left her, and relieved to be rid of that incessant illness that kept her from her feet. She got dressed quickly and fixed her hair before leaving and heading for the kitchen. On the stove was a steaming teapot and she smiled when it was still half full. Pouring herself a cup she headed for Amaya’s office, finding her favorite person sitting at the desk with her own cup in hand. Amaya turned to face her when she entered her office.

Placing her cup down Amaya gave her hands a small shake before signing, “Good morning.”

“Good morning, love.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yes,” Janai said as she sipped her tea, “and it’s all thanks to my wonderful wife that took care of me the whole time.”

“Good. You are quite the drama queen when sick. It’s quite funny seeing you like that compared to your normal fierce personality.” Amaya signed to her.

“Hmm, but Amaya,” Janai started, “you are also quite the handful when you get sick. Do you remember the last time you got sick? We had to practically tie you to the bed to get you to sleep.”

Amaya cleared her throat, face bright red as she replied. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Janai snorted before breaking down into a fit of laughter, Amaya’s own laughter soon blending into hers.

“Amaya, I love you so much,” Janai told her, turning towards her and leaning over her desk to cup her face with her hands. Amaya smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips.

“I love you too,” She signed, gazing lovingly into Janai’s eyes before turning them out the window and to the sky. “It’s getting late. Aren’t you supposed to help train some of the recruits?”

“No. I took the day off in case I was still sick.”

“I did the same. It seems we both have some free time for the day.”

“We do.” A thoughtful look crossing Janai’s face. “It is not often we have an entire day to ourselves. What should we do?”

Silence fell between them for a moment until their eyes met, a mischievous smirk on Amaya’s face. Janai blinked at her before her eyes went wide with realization. Without a word, Amaya took Janai by the hand and eagerly pulled her to their room, their half-full teacups long forgotten.


End file.
